The Triwizard: First task
by KiraStorm
Summary: Told from Viktor Krum's view point during the first task with a little artistic licence


_Warning: I don't do accents!_

 **The Triwizard**

 _ **Viktor Krum P.O.V.**_

Viktor ached all over it had been a narrow miss with the dragon he knew very little about them, except that their eyes were their largest weakness. The spell, he had used kept him from getting lit up like a bonfire. He felt he had done well, or at least better than the others champions that had gone before him.

As Viktor looked around the medical tent, he noticed that both of the other champions had different levels of burns. The Diggory boy had an orange pasty goop of the side of his face and Fleur had minor burns from her skirt catching on fire.

He had to smile to himself, he had this task in the bag. There was no way a fourteen-year-old child could get pass a dragon on his own. He would probably be either set on fire or he'd run screaming from the arena. Krum sat waiting for the commentary.

Then it began; "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the fourth champion, Mr. Harry James Potter!" Krum could hear all the catcalls and jeers, but if the boy had someone cheering for him, they were completely drowned out by the masses. He felt pity for the boy who had to face a fully grown dragon without a word of kindness.

"Well, I guess that spell was a dud. If I was you, Potter, I'd start running! Hungarian-horntail is one of the most dangerous dragon we have on record…WAIT WHATS THIS!? COULD IT BE!?... IT IS! POTTER HAS MANAGED TO CALL A BROOM TO HIS AID!... NEVER SEEN ONE OUTSIDE OF THE PROFESSIONAL QUIDDITCH CURCUIT BEFORE!... MY WORD HE HAS SUMMONED NOT ANY ORDINARY BROOM TO AID HIM BUT A FIREBOLT!" Bagman roared out, "I SEROUSLY HOPE THIS BOY CAN, I REALLY DO –

"SORRY, SIR" Came a new voice over the crowd, "IF YOU WOULD GIVE ME A MOMENT," The new voice boomed out, "THANK YOU! ALRIGHT, TO EVERYONE VISITING THIS YEAR, I THOUGHT A LITTLE BACKGROUND INFORMATION WAS IN ORDER! SO, HERE GOES AS MANY HOGWARTS STUDENTS AND FACULTY KNOW , MR. POTTER IS IN FACT THE YOUGEST SEEKER IN OVER A CENTERY TO BE ASKED TO JOIN A HOUSE TEAM. ADD IN THAT HE HAS NEVER LOST A _**FAIR**_ MATCH. THAT'S RIGHT HUFFLEPUFF YOUR MATCH LAST YEAR DOES NOT COUNT. DUE TO THE FACT THAT HARRY HAD BEEN ATTACKED BY THE DEMENTORS DURING THE MATCH!"

The new voice, Viktor surmised must be part of Potter's house, "ANYWAY, POTTER IS RENOWN FOR HIS SKILLS NOT ONLY ON THE PTICH BUT HARRY EXCELS AT DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. WORD AROUND GRIFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, IN FACTS PLANS TO JOIN THE AUROR TRAINING PROGRAM WHEN HE LEAVES HOGWARTS, GOTTA SAY HARRY I'M ROOTING FOR YOU ALL THE WAY, MAN."

Applause came over the crowd at this bit of information, an Auror, Viktor thought to himself, how could he know at such a young age, "HE HAS AN ONGOING HISTORY OF RUINING HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED PLANS TO RISE ONCE MORE TO POWER. FIRST THE RESCUE AND RETRIEVAL OF THE SORCEROR'S STONE, THEN THE DEFEAT OF THE BASILISK IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, A CHAMBER THAT NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO FIND IN THE LAST TWO THOUSAND YEARS. THEN LAST YEAR WHEN MANAGED TO DRIVE AWAY HUNDREDS OF DEMENTOR BY HIMSELF AND -

"JORDAN!"

"AHH, HI PROFESSOR?"

"WOW THAT BOY CAN REALLY FLY," Bagman cut off the interloper though now Viktor was feeling less sure of himself now, "POTTER HAS MANAGED TO STAY OUT OF RANGE THE HORNTAIL'S BLASTS OF FIRE AND OUT MANUEVERED ITS DEADLY SPIKED TAIL! AHH GOD THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! I HOPE IT ISN'T AS BAD AS IT LOOKED! AND THERE HE GOES AGAIN THE BOY HAS NO FEAR! I SEROUSLY HOPE YOUR WATCHING THIS MR. KRUM, YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE NOTES. YOU'D LEARN A THING OR TWO!"

It was the last comment that had him on his feet and striding out of the tent in time to see Potter plummet towards the nest of eggs, in what was a version on the Wronski Feint, but Potter leveled out mere meters from the ground retrieved his egg and spiraled to the left before soaring right pass the dragons feet. He was gone before anyone saw what had happened.

The spectators would have seen a little boy making a dangerous mistake. But Viktor was no spectator, he too was a Seeker and knew the boy, Harry wasn't just good… he was the best.

"He flies very well."

"Yes, he has always been this way." Said a girl's voice behind him.

He turned around to see the girl from the library, he had come across a number of times. His friends had always called him a tape-book-worm. Since you could always find him in the library if there wasn't a Quidditch practice to be had.

He nodded to where Potter was dismounting, "Your boyfriend?"

She shook her head before saying, "My best friend." And she walked away. Krum watched her treating back as she was descended upon by a gangly red-headed boy. Krum didn't have to hear what she was saying to know she was furiously telling him off.

He turned back to the medical tent, less arrogant then he was a moment before. To begin his planning it was obvious to anyone with a functioning brain that his real competition wasn't who everyone thought it might be, but to think his most dangerous adversary was a fourteen year old boy with a reputation of never backing down from a challenge.


End file.
